<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李振宁X我】猫系男友的调教法 by danseyinshua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884898">【李振宁X我】猫系男友的调教法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua'>danseyinshua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>danseyinshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【李振宁X我】猫系男友的调教法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛丽塔对男人的诱惑是致命的。</p>
<p>鸣姐告诉我。</p>
<p>男朋友最近每天不着家，混迹于风月场所招蜂引蝶，鉴于上述种种不乖的表现，我决定好好调教他一番。</p>
<p>以我的经验之谈，猫系男友不能惯着，越惯越野。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>打开精心包装的礼盒，暗黑系洛丽塔洋装出现在眼前。</p>
<p>是我想要的式样，颓废毒気花园洋裙，搭配亚麻色短发和超大黑色蕾丝蝴蝶结头饰，再穿上雕花精细的黑色半长筒袜，极致诱惑。</p>
<p>为了突显身材，我特意嘱托服装师在领口做了低胸设计。紧致的蕾丝褶皱衬有羽毛饰物，半掩酥胸，动作间羽尾轻抚过胸前肌肤，让人看了心痒。</p>
<p>化上精致的妆容，我对着镜子里的自己眨了眨眼睛。</p>
<p>深深，今晚我能抓住你的心吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>午夜十二点，男朋友推门而入。</p>
<p>为了掩饰自己的放浪行为，他一般不会在十二点之后进门。</p>
<p>可是满身的酒气和女人的香水味，真的以为我猜不出你去了哪里吗。</p>
<p>客厅里的灯被我动了手脚，男朋友站在门廊处有些不知所措地看着屋中的漆黑一片。</p>
<p>我悄悄走到他身后。</p>
<p>宽阔的肩膀裹在黑色衬衣下，挡在我的眼前。</p>
<p>我轻轻把脸贴上去，裸露的双臂从身后搂住他的腰。</p>
<p>他似乎受到了惊吓。</p>
<p>“亲爱的……”</p>
<p>“嘘——”</p>
<p>我制止了他的解释。</p>
<p>我不想听，一切都是精心编织的谎言。</p>
<p>我强制他转过身面向我。</p>
<p>这时，散落在屋内各个角落的蜡烛亮了。</p>
<p>我看到了他漆黑瞳孔中的自己，和一抹久违的惊艳。</p>
<p>这就够了。</p>
<p>我直视着他的双眸，和他饮酒后殷红的双唇。</p>
<p>多么完美的皮囊，这是上帝最精美的杰作。</p>
<p>我看到他慢慢俯下身来，靠近，靠近，……</p>
<p>可是放大的面孔突然停住了。他慢慢睁开双眼，有些不解地看着我抵在他胸口的双手。</p>
<p>他的黑色衬衣领口开得很低，银色的锁骨链在昏暗的烛光下闪着隐隐烁烁的光泽。真是只会诱人的小野猫。</p>
<p>我抬起双手捧住他的脸，踮起脚尖慢慢凑了上去。</p>
<p>四片唇瓣相互试探着。他鼻息中浓浓的酒气让我有些迷醉。</p>
<p>又让我恼火。</p>
<p>喝了这么多酒，是玩得尽兴了吗？和谁？和谁！</p>
<p>我心中突然涌起一阵嫉妒和厌恶。</p>
<p>我狠狠咬上他的唇。他疼得往后瑟缩，想要逃离。</p>
<p>我的双手紧紧箍住他的脸，让他无处可逃。</p>
<p>血腥味在口腔中弥漫开来。</p>
<p>颓废毒気，怎么能没有鲜血相佐。</p>
<p>我伸出舌尖细细舔舐他的伤口。</p>
<p>珠润丰满，真的很适合含在嘴里细细品尝。</p>
<p>酒气在我的味觉系统中弥散开来，我睁开眼睛看着面前闭着眼认真接吻的他。</p>
<p>我们上一次一起喝酒是多久之前了？久到我已经不想去回忆，不想去触碰那段甜蜜的时光。</p>
<p>我怕痛。心痛。</p>
<p>那时候我们的眼中只有对方，爱情纯净无瑕，连酒精都褪去颓靡，变得纯粹神圣。</p>
<p>可是现在唇舌相接，我却游离其外，你又在想些什么呢？我已经猜不透了。</p>
<p>时间真的是个可恶的小偷，偷走了我们的甜蜜，偷走了你的忠诚，只留下爱情这个虚有其表的华丽外壳。</p>
<p>将就是唯一的支柱，撑起爱情的空壳。</p>
<p>一切都是时间的罪对吗。我不相信你会变心。</p>
<p>莫名的伤感涌上心头。这一刻，我有些挫败感。即使华丽的服饰，精致的妆容也无法支撑起我内心脆弱的自信。</p>
<p>你到底还爱我吗。</p>
<p>然而我的内心叫嚣着一个声音，无论爱与否，我都不会放手。</p>
<p>无论怎样，你都是我的小野猫，我要让你安分地，乖乖地接受。</p>
<p>他凉凉的高挺的鼻梁轻轻地蹭着我的鼻翼。</p>
<p>那个精致的鼻骨弧度是我的最爱。我贪婪地用鼻尖描摹着。</p>
<p>在我神游的时候，他的舌尖已经探入我的嘴里。</p>
<p>我的牙齿和上颚他都认真流连过，然后舌尖纠缠着我的肆意起舞。</p>
<p>我不甘示弱，主动回应，企图掌握主导权。</p>
<p>你看，若是在以前，我一定会宠着你，惯着你，顺从你，然后悄悄地内心窃喜。</p>
<p>可是现在我不会再那样了，我要掌控你。</p>
<p>我们的舌纠缠在一起，有些麻木了，谁也不肯退让。</p>
<p>恋人之间的战场，有时就是这么奇怪。明明是在享受恩爱，却悄悄隐藏着无声的硝烟。</p>
<p>一吻终了，我们额头相抵，调整呼吸。</p>
<p>我挺起胸脯，蹭上他的胸膛。</p>
<p>胸前的羽毛饰物显得有些不安分，随着我的动作轻轻振动着，像展翅欲飞的黑色蝴蝶。</p>
<p>丰满的胸部挤压着微弹的胸膛。</p>
<p>他瘦得可怕，可是穿衣也真的好看。黑色衬衣领口大开，露出精致的锁骨，看起来禁欲性感。</p>
<p>我微微踮脚，黑色羽毛饰物扫上了他胸前的红果。</p>
<p>我紧贴着他的丰满双乳感受到了他身体的瞬时颤动。</p>
<p>哈……他仰起头轻喘。</p>
<p>微微伸长脖颈，我咬住了眼前上下滚动的喉结。</p>
<p>他抬起手，抚上我的后脑勺，搂住了我。温热的手掌扣在我的脑后，源源不断的热度让我有些沉沦。</p>
<p>烛光中，两个精致的年轻人姿势亲密地依偎在角落，像两只孤傲而相依的黑天鹅。</p>
<p>心里忽然空落落的。</p>
<p>我急切地吻着他的喉结，想要确定他还在我的怀里，他还属于我，他不会悄悄地飞离。</p>
<p>暗黑系洛丽塔，纯黑的凄凉，即使华丽的外表坚强如初，内里的脆弱却已经腐蚀至灵魂。</p>
<p>像水晶，需要被小心翼翼地捧在手心。</p>
<p>他的两只手摸上我的前胸，摩挲着。</p>
<p>蕾丝领口被他一点一点剥开，低领设计让我胸前大片的雪白肌肤裸露在空气中。</p>
<p>我在他的手掌下渐渐软了身子。</p>
<p>双手环上他的脖颈，我依偎在他的胸口。</p>
<p>男朋友快速有力的心跳声清晰地传入我的耳朵。</p>
<p>我侧头，含住了一枚红果。</p>
<p>我不要臣服。</p>
<p>我学着他曾经的样子，用舌尖环绕着乳晕耐心地画着圈。</p>
<p>一圈，两圈，三圈……</p>
<p>他的呻吟在我头顶响起，覆在我乳房上的双手渐渐懈了力。</p>
<p>我嘬着他的乳尖细细亲吻。红果硬邦邦了。</p>
<p>“哈……”</p>
<p>他舒服的喟叹让我兴奋起来。</p>
<p>看看我吧，我不能让你快乐吗？</p>
<p>你为什么想要背叛我……</p>
<p>我吮吸了一下。他年轻的躯体震颤着。</p>
<p>他的胸肌不大，可能是太瘦的缘故。我用指尖摩挲着他的另一枚红果。小小的一粒在我的动作下渐渐充血，挺立，真的很让人着迷呢。</p>
<p>他搂着我被暗纹蕾丝裙带精心缠住的细腰，下体紧紧贴住我的小腹。</p>
<p>裹在黑色紧身牛仔裤下鼓囊囊硬邦邦的一大包，哪个女人不渴望呢。</p>
<p>我摸索着解开他的腰带，金属纽扣在我灵活的手指下应声而开。</p>
<p>他的两枚红果在我的侍弄下已经充血挺立，殷红的颜色在昏暗的烛光下泛起怪异的水泽。</p>
<p>我满意地看着眼前的杰作，环在他脖颈上的双臂向下用力，嘴唇贴上他的左耳。</p>
<p>“深深，喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>他乖乖地垂着头，左耳在我的唇下泛起可爱的粉红色。我微微张嘴咬住了耳垂，细密亲吻。</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>